1st Night Series BiGo Version
by Black Key
Summary: Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada namja yang sama dan lagi kali ini lebih parah. Aku menabrak Rain hyung -Lagi- menindih tubuhnya di bawahku bahkan yang paling parah kini bibir kami berdua saling menempel. Rain Bi x GO MBLAQ, M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: 1st Night Series BiGo Version.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: 1st Night Series BiGo Version By Dean Choi.

Main Cast: Jung Ji Hoon (Rain Bi) x Jung Byung Hee (GO MBLAQ).

Chap: 1 of 4.

Genre: Romance, Drama, M-Preg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: -

_o0o_ 1st Night Series BiGo Version _o0o_

_Go Pov…_

Namaku Jung Byung Hee, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Go karena itu lah nama pangungku. Aku adalah salah satu dari beberapa trainee muda di Jtune Entertaiment. Kalian tahu, Jtune itu adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang hiburan yang nantinya akan melahirkan beberapa penyanyi berbakat seperti pemilik sekaligus CEO di Jtune yang tak lain adalah Jung Ji Hoon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Rain Bi. Aku yakin kalian pasti mengenal Rain hyung, dia adalah seorang aktor dan juga penyanyi solo yang terkenal bahkan sampai keluar negeri, apa lagi setelah ia berhasil dalam memerankan tokoh utama dalam film-nya yang berjudul _ninja assassin_ itu namanya semakin tenar saja dan tentu saja banyak penghargaan yang sudah berhasil ia raih dengan kesuksesannya tadi. Aku saja sangat mengidolakan dia dan berharap suatu saat nanti bisa jadi sehebat Rain hyung.

Sudah enam bulan aku menjadi trainee disini. Aku selalu datang kemari setiap hari dan menjalani masa-masa traineeku dengan gembira. Namun hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Kalian tahu kenapa? Hari ini Rain hyung akan datang ke tempat latihan untuk melihat perkembangan kami selama enam bulan ini. Jujur aku merasa takut dan deg degan. Bagaimana tidak, Rain hyung akan menilai kami sudah pantas atau belum untuk segera diterbitkan. Aku takut saja penampilanku nanti di depan Rain hyung akan mengecewaknnya, kalau dia kecewa itu tandanya aku akan lama di trainee dan tak akan segera debut-debut dan bisa saja aku malah di depak dari sini karena tidak berkembang sama sekali selama berlatih. Padahalkan aku sudah sangat berharap bisa segera debut dan menunjukan kemampuanku di atas panggung yang nantinya akan dilihat oleh banyak orang.

Saat ini aku tengah berlajan dengan sedikit berlari menuju ruang latihanku. Gara-gara jam tambahan di sekolah tadi akhirnya aku sedikit telat datang kemari. Sejak tadi,aku terus berdo'a dalam hati semoga saja Rain hyung belum tiba kemari. Image-ku bisa buruk dihadapannya nanti kalau aku ketahuan terlambat, bisa-bisa Rain hyung beranggapan aku bukan orang yang bertanggungjawab lalu aku di depak dari sini. Andwae! Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Kalau itu sampai terjadi sama saja arti mimpi-mimpiku selama ini kandas ditengah jalan.

BRRUUUKKKK...

Karena terlalu terburu-buru tanpa sengaja aku malah menabrak seorang namja yang berada di depanku, akibatnya aku terjatuh ke lantai dan namja yang tadi ku tabrak pun ikut terjatuh pula. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari posisi jatuhku tadi dan memunggut barang-barang yang ku bawa lalu segera meminta maaf pada seorang namja yang tadi ku tabrak.

"Mianhae." Ucapku sesal pada namja yang tadi ku tabrak. Tampak ia menundukan wajahnya hingga aku tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang sudah ku tabrak ini. Ia masih sibuk membersihkan bajunya dari debu dan merapikannya lagi. Tubuh namja ini lebih tinggi dariku dan kenapa aku merasa sedikit familiar ya dengan sosoknya itu. Seperti pernah bertemu di suatu tempat, atau jangan-jangan itu cuma prasangku saja.

Deg...

Rasanya tubuhku membeku ditempat dan kedua kakiku pun terasa lemas tapi tetep bisa menopang tubuhku saat melihat wajah namja yang ku tabrak tadi.

"R-Rain hyung." Ucapku pelan. Matilah aku, kenapa juga aku tak hati-hati tadi dan kenapa juga harus Rain hyung yang ku tabrak sampai jatuh. "Hyung Mianhae." Ucapku cepat sambil membungkukan tubuhku sembilan puluh derajat di depan Rain hyung. Ingin rasanya aku mengubur diriku hidup-hidup saat ini juga. Ku lirik sedikit ekpresi wajah Rain hyung yang terkesan datar dan itu membuatku semakin yakin kalau dia jadi tak suka padaku karena kecerobohanku tadi, tamat lah riwayatku kalau begini jadinya.

"Hyung mianhae, tadi aku tak sengaja. Aku sedang buru-buru, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucapku lagi sungguh-sungguh sambil terus membungkukan tubuhku di depan Rain hyung. Ku lirik lagi wajah Rain hyung. Mati aku, kenapa sekarang raut wajah Rain hyung tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang menyelidik dan... wajah datarnya itu membuatku takut.

"Ah, Ji Hoon kau disini ternyata. Aku mencarimu sampai ke ruanganmu tadi tapi ternyata kau tak ada disana dan malah ada disini." Ucap seorang namja pada Rain hyung, namja tadi ku ketahui dia adalah orang yang selama ini mengatur semua keperluan kami selama latihan. Bisa dikatakan dialah menejer kami. "Hei, GO kenapa kau ada disini. Segera pergi ke ruang latihan dan bersiap-siaplah." Ucap namja tadi padaku membuat lamunan sesaatku buyar.

"N-ne hyung." Jawabku pelan. "Hyung sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucapku lagi pada Rain hyung, membungkukan badan di depannya lalu segera beranjak pergi dengan langkah pelan.

"Siapa dia?" Terdengar suara datar Rain hyung bertanya pada maneger hyung. Mati aku, kali ini tamatlah riwayatku. Rain hyung bertanya tentang aku pada maneger hyung pasti ada apa-apanya, jangan-jangan dia marah padaku. Aduh, aku harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Dia? Dia salah satu trainee disini." Jawab maneger hyung santai. Dalam hati aku mengutuk maneger hyung yang malah memberi tahu tentang diriku pada Rain hyung.

"Namanya?" Tanya Rain hyung lagi membuat tubuhku semakin tegang. Aku cuma bisa berjalan pelan menjauhi mereka, tenagaku tiba-tiba saja terasa habis.

"Jung Byung Hee. Nama pangungnya nanti GO." Jawab maneger hyung yang terlalu jujur itu. Hyung kau mau membunuhku ne? Tak ingin mendengar percakapan mereka lebih lama lagi aku pun langsung beranjak dari sana dengan cepat menuju ke ruang latihan. Aku harus mengendalikan perasaan takutku ini sebelum nanti bertemu lagi dengan Rain hyung di ruang latihan dan di test kemampuan olehnya.

BRRAAAKKKK...

Ku buka ruang latihan dengan sedikit kencang hingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan tadi kaget lalu serentak menatap kearahku dengan berbagai macam pandangan, ada yang heran, kaget, binggung bahkan ada yang sedikit kesal tampaknya.

"Mianhae." Ucapku sesal sambil membunhkukan badan di depan mereka. Entah sudah berapa kali aku meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badan seharian ini dan sepertinya masih akan berlanjut sampai nanti. Huh... Hari ini aku terlalu gugup sampai akhirnya banyak kesalahan yang ku lakukan.

Setelah ku liat mereka semua kembali dengan latihan kecil yang tadi mereka lakukan, aku pun langsung beranjak pergi ke sudut ruangan sekedar untuk menaruh tasku di sana bersama dengan tas anak-anak yang lain. Setelahnya aku mulai bergabung dengan yang lain.

Beberapa menit berselang pintu ruangan terbuka, masuklah maneger hyung bersama Rain hyung di belakangnya membuat tubuhku kembali menegang apa lagi saat melihat sorot mata Rain hyung yang menatap ke arah kami berlima. Entah kenapa aku merasa sorotan mata Rain hyung padaku sedikit berbeda. Sorot matanya itu seolah-olah mengintimidasiku, membuat nyaliku menciut seketika.

"Annyeong." Sapa maneger hyung pada kami berlima yang tentu saja langsung kami jawab. "Hari ini jadwal latihan kita agak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya ne. Karena hari ini Rain Bi sengaja datang ke tempat latihan sekedar untuk melihat perkembangan kalian selama beberapa bulan disini. Karena itu tampilkanlah kemampuan kalian semaksimal mungkin di depan beliau." Ucap maneger hyung pada kami berlima yang menganggukan kepala pelan.

"Ne." Jawab kami berlima hampir bersamaan. Sungguh, aku tak sangup menegakkan kepalaku saat ini. Rain hyung berdiri tepat dihadapan kami dan entah kanapa aku merasa Rain hyung menatap ke arahku terus-menerus sejak tadi membuatku semakin gerogi saja. Ku harap hari ini berjalan dengan baik tanpa aku membuat kesalahan lagi.

Setelah mendengar perkataan maneger hyung tadi kami berlima langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing untuk segera memperlihatkan seluruh kemampuan yang kami miliki dan perkembangan kami selama berlatih di bawah naungan Jtune Entertaiment pada Rain hyung. Setelah musik mulai di hidupkan kami pun mulai mempertunjukan kemampuan bernyanyi dan menari kami.

Aku benar-benar merasa gerogi melihat pandangan datar Rain hyung yang rasanya tertuju semua padaku. Di depan sana Rain hyung tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil terus melihat kearah kami berlima atau hanya padaku saja? Entahlah. Yang jelas tatapan Rain hyung membuatku takut. Sekarang aku cuma bisa berdo'a di dalam hati semoga saja semua akan berjalan lancar.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kami berlima, aku, Seung Ho hyung, Joon, Cheondong dan Mir akhirnya selesai membawakan satu lagu milik Rain hyung, Oh Yeah!. Setelah itu maneger hyung dan Rain hyung pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami berlima yang disuruh kembali berlatih seperti biasa. Jadi, hanya seperti tadi saja? Tak ada sepatah dua patah kata yang Rain hyung akan berikan pada kami? Tak ada basa basi sedikit pun? Jangan-jangan dia kecewa lagi dengan penampilan kami tadi karena itu Rain hyung langsung beranjak pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pasti semua karena aku yang ceroboh tadi. Kamu benar-benar payah dan pabo Jung Byung Hee, ucapku pada diri sendiri sambil memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Kau kenapa Go?" Tanya Seung Ho hyung membuatku sedikit kaget karena dia tiba-tiba saja menyentuh pundakku. "Ah, mianhae kalau aku membuatmu kaget. Sebenarnya ada apa, ku lihat tingkahmu sedikit aneh sejak kau datang tadi." Tanya Seung Ho hyung lagi.

"Aniya hyung aku tak apa-apa kok hanya sedikit melamun saja tadi." Ucapku pada namja yang lebih tua dariku ini.

"Begitu. Ya sudah jangan melamun terus, tak baik, lebih baik kau ikut dengan yang lain kembali berlatih." Suruh Seung Ho hyung padaku, benar-benar calon leader yang baik dia tak seperti aku.

"Ne hyung." Balasku sambil memamerkan senyuman manis yang ku punya sebelum akhirnya beranjak mendekati yang lain dan mulai berlatik kembali.

*** 1st Night BiGo Ver. ***

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh lima menit saat aku keluar dari ruang latihan. Hari ini jadwal latihan jauh lebih lama dari pada biasanya, ini semua karena penampilan kami tadi di depan Rain hyung kurang maksimal dan kurang memuaskan jadilah maneger hyung dengan seenak hatinya menambah jam latihan kami hingga malam begini. Untung saja besok hari minggu jadi aku bisa sedikit tenang karena paginya tak harus ribut bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah dan bisa bersantai di rumah walau pun siangnya akan ada latihan lagi disini tapi setidaknya paginya aku masih bisa beristirahat bukan.

Dan kini aku tengah berada di lorong gedung Jtune hendak menuju lift di depan sana dengan langkah kaki yang cukup cepat. Suasana di sini sudah sangat sepi, anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu jadi sekarang aku pulang sendiri deh. Sebenarnya aku tak perlu cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah ku juga tak apa, toh kedua orang tuaku juga sedang tak ada di rumah. Mereka berdua sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu menginap di rumah halmoniku yang sedang sakit dan aku pun yakin mereka tak akan pulang dalam waktu beberapa hari ke depan sampai kondisi halmoni benar-benar membaik dan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

Ku percepat langkah kakiku saat aku mulai merasa sedikit merinding. Oke, jujur saja sejak tadi aku memang merasa sedikit takut. Aku cuma sendiri disini karena itulah sejak keluar dari ruang latihan tadi aku berjalan dengan cepat. Kenapa gedung sebesar ini harus sesepi ini sih saat malam hari berbeda sekali dengan siang atau pun sore hari yang sangat ramai apa lagi kalau di akhir pekan seperti hari ini. Ya… Ya… aku tahu ini sudah malam, bukankah aku tadi sudah mengatakannya tapi setidaknya kenapa harus aku seorang yang berada di tempat ini. Rasa merinding di tubuhku semakin terasa, berkali-kali ku tolehkan pandanganku ke belakang sekedar untuk memastikan apa ada orang yang mengikutiku atau tidak sambil mempercepat pergerakan kakiku.

BRRUUUKKK...

Karena terlalu fokus melihat kebelakang dan berjalan dengan cepat akhirnya aku malah menabrak orang saat berbelok di persimpangan lorong. Tubuhku jatuh ke depan menindih tubuh seseorang yang ku tabrak tadi. Mati aku, orang yang ku tabrak saat ini sama seperti orang yang ku tabrak sebelumnya yang tak lain adalah Rain Hyung. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada namja yang sama dan lagi kali ini lebih parah. Aku menabrak Rain hyung -Lagi- menindih tubuhnya di bawahku bahkan yang paling parah kini bibir kami berdua saling menempel. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna saking shocknya dengan apa yang sudah ku perbuat saat ini. Aduh bagaimana ini pasti Rain hyung akan membenciku dan mengangap aku namja yang aneh.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri masih dengan posisi yang sama, aku menindih Rain hyung dan... dan mencium bibirnya yang sexy itu. Plak... Asih apa yang barusan kau katakan, Go sadarlah. Aku pun akhirnya beranjak dari atas tubuh Rain hyung lalu berdiri sambil menundukan wajah tak jauh dari depan Rain hyung yang juga beranjak berdiri dan merapikan bajunya lagi.

"Mianhae hyung." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku di depannya. Seperti yang sudah ku perkirakan tadi, pasti aku akan kembali meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badan bukan. "Hyung aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kataku lagi karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Rain hyung. Dia marahkah padaku? Ah... Matilah aku kalau begini. Lagian kalau di pikir-pikir siapa yang tak akan marah kalau di tabrak hingga jatuh dua kali dalam satu hari dan di cium pula. Mana yang lebih gilanya kami sama-sama namja.

"Kau... Jung Byung Hee atau Go bukan?" Tanya Rain hyung padaku dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit ragu. Aku tahu pasti saat ini Rain hyung tengah menatapku mencoba untuk melihat wajahku yang tertunduk. Argh, aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Kira-kira apa yang akan Rain hyung lakukan nanti ya padaku? Apa dia akan mendepakku keluar dari perusahannya ini. Kalau sampai itu terjadi berarti sama saja dengan aku yang harus mengubur semua mimpi-mimpiku. Aku tak mau itu terjadi.

*** To Be Continue ***


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: 1st Night Series BiGo Version.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: 1st Night Series BiGo Version By Dean Choi.

Main Cast: Jung Ji Hoon (Rain Bi) x Jung Byung Hee (GO MBLAQ).

Chap: 2 of 4.

Genre: Romance, Drama, M-Preg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Jadi kau tak punya pacar?"_

_o0o_ 1st Night Series BiGo Version _o0o_

_Go Pov…_

BRRUUUKKK...

Karena terlalu fokus melihat kebelakang dan berjalan dengan cepat akhirnya aku malah menabrak orang saat berbelok di persimpangan lorong. Tubuhku jatuh ke depan menindih tubuh seseorang yang ku tabrak tadi. Mati aku, orang yang ku tabrak saat ini sama seperti orang yang ku tabrak sebelumnya yang tak lain adalah Rain Hyung. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada namja yang sama dan lagi kali ini lebih parah. Aku menabrak Rain hyung -Lagi- menindih tubuhnya di bawahku bahkan yang paling parah kini bibir kami berdua saling menempel. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna saking shocknya dengan apa yang sudah ku perbuat saat ini. Aduh bagaimana ini pasti Rain hyung akan membenciku dan mengangap aku namja yang aneh.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri masih dengan posisi yang sama, aku menindih Rain hyung dan... dan mencium bibirnya yang sexy itu. Plak... Asih apa yang barusan kau katakan, Go sadarlah. Aku pun akhirnya beranjak dari atas tubuh Rain hyung lalu berdiri sambil menundukan wajah tak jauh dari depan Rain hyung yang juga beranjak berdiri dan merapikan bajunya lagi.

"Mianhae hyung," Ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku di depannya. Seperti yang sudah ku perkirakan tadi, pasti aku akan kembali meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badan bukan, "Hyung aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kataku lagi karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Rain hyung. Dia marahkah padaku? Ah... Matilah aku kalau begini. Lagian kalau di pikir-pikir siapa yang tak akan marah kalau di tabrak hingga jatuh dua kali dalam satu hari dan di cium pula. Mana yang lebih gilanya kami sama-sama namja.

"Kau... Jung Byung Hee atau Go bukan?" Tanya Rain hyung padaku dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit ragu. Aku tahu pasti saat ini Rain hyung tengah menatapku mencoba untuk melihat wajahku yang tertunduk. Argh, aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Kira-kira apa yang akan Rain hyung lakukan nanti ya padaku? Apa dia akan mendepakku keluar dari perusahannya ini. Kalau sampai itu terjadi berarti sama saja dengan aku yang harus mengubur semua mimpi-mimpiku. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, "Hei, kenapa diam saja? Dan kenapa juga kau menundukan wajahmu sejak tadi? Ah, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tak ada yang terluka bukan?" Tanya Rain hyung padaku yang tampak khawatir. Benarkah yang aku dengar ini, Rain hyung terlihat khawatir padaku. Oh siapa saja tolong katakan kalau ini bukan sekedar mimpi saja.

"A-aniya hyung aku tak apa-apa." Jawabku gugup. Ku rasa suaraku tadi terlalu pelan, apa Rain hyung mendengarnya atau tidak ya?

"Baguslah kalau kau tak apa-apa," Ternyata suaraku sampai juga kependengarannya. Tapi... Kenapa Rain hyung tampak biasa saja padahalkan tadi kami sudah... berciuman. Paboya, pasti Rain hyung sedang beracting saat ini untuk menutupi kejadian tadi hingga seolah-olah kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi. Tapi walau pun begitu aku tetap saja tak enak hati dan masih takut pada Rain hyung, "Go." Panggil Rain hyung padaku.

"Ne?" Jawabku sambil mengangkat wajahku yang tadinya tertunduk dengan refleks hingga akhirnya tatapan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan mata Rain hyung.

"Jadi benar ini kamu, namja ceroboh yang sudah dua kali menabrakku seharian ini." Seru Rain hyung lagi sambil menatapku seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"I-itu..." Aish, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku mati gaya dan tak bisa berpikir jernih saking takutnya kini.

"Sudah selarut ini kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Tanya Rain hyung akhirnya. Sepertinya dia tahu aku sedikit gugup saat ini.

"Itu... Tadi... Aku baru mau pulang kok hyung." Jawabku akhirnya tanpa berani menatap kearah wajahnya. Tatapan mataku sedari tadi tak lepas pada ujung sepatuku sambil kedua tanganku saling remas meremas satu sama lain.

"Baru mau pulang jam segini?" Tanya Rain hyung seperti orang yang sedang memastikan sesuatu. Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi, wajahku masih ku tundukan juga karena aku terlalu takut untuk sekedar melihat raut wajah Rain hyung saat ini. Tidakkah kalian berpikir saat ini aku tampak seperti seorang yeoja pemalu yang sedang berbicara dengan namja yang di sukainya? "Kalau begitu ikut denganku," Ucap Rain hyung membuatku sedikit kaget dan menatap kearahnya. Rasa shock-ku pun bertambah saat Rain hyung dengan tiba-tiba mengengam tangan kiriku lalu menarikku pergi menuju lift. Sungguh, wajahku terasa memanas dan aku pun yakin pasti saat ini ada rona merah di wajahku. Bagaimana tidak, Rain hyung mengengam tangan kiriku posesif bahkan saat berada di dalam lift pun dia tetap mengengam tanganku. Setelah lift terbuka Rain hyung kembali menyeretku pergi. Sebenarnya dia mau membawaku kemana? Aku jadi sedikit takut sekarang.

"Masuklah," Suruh Rain hyung padaku saat kami sudah berada di depan sebuah mobil yang ku yakini mobil ini pasti miliknya. Rain hyung membukakan pintu mobil untukku, tidakkah kalian berfikiran aku seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang berkencan dengan namjachingu-nya? "Hei, kau melamun lagi. Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam, di luar sini cukup dingin dan tampaknya akan segera turun hujan juga." Suruh Rain hyung yang membuat lamunanku buyar. Tanpa bertanya ini itu lagi aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya, padahal sesungguhnya di dalam benakku kini tengah banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar membuatku sedikit pusing. Setelah menutup pintu yang tadi ia bukakan untukku, Rain hyung langsung beranjak menyusulku masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia duduk di sampingku, tepat di belakang kemudi mobil. Rain hyung pun segera menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku memastikan. Jujur aku masih sedikit takut dengan Rain hyung. Aku taku dia masih marah dan karena hal itu dia sekarang menculikku, lalu membawaku ke tempat yang sepi setelahnya dia langsung membunuhku disana dan terakhir dia akan membuang mayatku ke laut yang nantinya mayatku itu tak akan di temukan lagi oleh orang-orang karena sudah hilang terbawa ombak atau pun dimakan binatang laut yang buas seperti hiu. Plak... Aigo... Jung Byung Hee apa yang barusan kau pikirkan. Bisa-bisanya kau membayangkan Rain hyung itu orang yang pysico, yang ada kau lah yang gila.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucap Rain Hyung membuatku menatap wajahnya dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Tak lama terdengarlah suara tawa Rain hyung yang malah tambah membuatku membelalakan mata, ternyata senyumanya itu sangat manis apa lagi aku melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. "Aigo... Wajahmu itu lucu sekali Go." Ucap Rain hyung sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku pun langsung merasa kedua pipiku bersemu merah karena malu tadi sudah terlihat bodoh di depan Rain hyung dan juga akibat sentuhan tangannya di kepalaku.

"H-hyung mau mengantarkanku pulang?" Tanyaku gugup sambil menundukan wajahku ke bawah, aku merasa sangat malu sekarang hingga membuatku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tampan apa lagi saat ia sedang tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Aish, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Go? Apa kau mendadak jatuh hati pada Rain hyung? Kalau aku sampai jatuh cinta pada Rain hyung sudah bisa di pastikan nantinya pasti rasa sakit saja yang ku dapatkan. Aku ini kan namja dan Rain hyung juga namja, dia tak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang ku rasa. Tipe idealnya Rain hyung itu kan yeoja yang cantik seperti Hye Gyo Noona atau pun Hanbyul Noona bukan namja sepertiku. Aish, Go apa yang kau pikirkan tadi? Kau itu bukan naksir pada Rain hyung tapi lebih ke mengidolakan dia karena dia memang pantas untuk di idolakan kalau mengingat semua prestasi yang sudah di dapatkannya.

"Ne, ada apa? Kau tak suka kalau ku antar pulang? Atau takut ada yang marah bilang aku mengantarmu pulang? Atau kau takut orang tuamu salah paham?" Tanya Rain hyung. Aku baru tahu ternyata namja satu ini cerewet juga yah padahal sejak tadi siang dia terus saja memasang wajah datar nan dinginnya itu sampai membuatku mati gaya. Yah, tapi setidaknya saat ini aku sudah tak setegang tadi.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Aku... Aku hanya tak enak padamu saja kalau mengantarku pulang." Jawabku jujur sambil menatap wajahnya, ia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan jadi santai saja. Jadi, apa boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Rain hyung.

"K-kalau hyung memaksa apa boleh buat." Jawabku akhirnya. Pabo, jawaban seperti apa tadi itu Go.

"Oke kalau begitu anggap saja aku yang memaksa untuk mengantarmu pulang." Seru Rain hyung.

"Terserah hyung saja." Jawabku lagi. Rain hyung pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan keluar dari baseman gedung Jtune ini.

"Go." Panggil Rain hyung.

"Nde?" Ku tatap wajahnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Yakinkan tak akan ada yang marah kalau aku mengatarmu pulang?" Tanya Rain hyung.

"Tidak akan ada yang marah kok. Umma dan Appaku sedang tak ada di rumah, mereka sedang menginap di rumah halmonie jadi hyung tenang saja. Appa tak akan menghajar hyung kok nantinya." Ucapku dengan nada dibuat bercanda. Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba mencairkan suasana cangung yang ku rasakan sendiri ini. Ku lihat Rain hyung terkekeh pelan akibat candaanku tadi.

"Kalau pacarmu bagaimana? Aku tak mau lho dihajar olehnya nanti." Ucap Rain hyung dengan nada bercandanya juga. Ku rasa Rain hyung bukan orang yang menakutkan seperti yang sudah ku bayangkan sejak tadi siang. Dia orangnya santai dan juga humoris.

"Aku tak punya pacar hyung." Jawabku di tengah tawa.

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya." Balas Rain hyung.

"Nde, aku sungguh-sungguh hyung. Aku single. Ah hyung di perempatan depan belok kanan ne." Seru ku sambil menunjukan arah yang benar menuju ke rumahku.

"Jadi kau tak punya pacar?" Tanya Rain hyung memastikan, ku anggukan kepalaku pelan, "Kau payah sekali. Masak tak punya kekasih sama sekali." Ledek Rain hyung padaku yang langsung mempoutkan bibirku lucu.

"Seperti hyung punya pacar saja." Aku pun balas mengejeknya.

"Aku? Tentu saja punya." Ucap Rain hyung penuh percaya diri sambil memukul dada bidangnya bangga. Sejujurnya aku sedikit penasaran dengan siapa kekasih Rain hyung itu.

"Siapa yeoja beruntung itu hyung?" Tanyaku sambil menatap ke arah Rain hyung dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Itu rahasia, kalau sampai orang lain tahu bisa jadi skandal nanti." Balas Rain Hyung membuatku memanyunkan bibir kesal karena semakin penasaran.

"Ayolah hyung beri tahu aku siapa yeoja itu. Aku janji akan menjaga rahasia kalau hyung mengatakannya jadi nantinya tak akan terjadi skandal apa pun. Aku janji hyung." Ucapku pada Rain hyung sambil memasang wajah seperti anak anjing yang sedang memelas. Rain hyung pun tertawa pelan melihat tingkahku ini membuatku semakin memajukan bibirku saja.

"A-ni-ya." Jawab Rain hyung santai.

"Ayolah hyung beritahu aku. Kau membuatku penasaran saja. Kalau aku mati saat ini juga pasti nantinya arwahku tak akan tenang dan ku jamin aku akan menghantuimu setiap saat," Ancamku pada Rain hyung yang malah mentertawakanku semakin kencang, "Yack! Hyung kenapa malah mentertawakanku. Ayo katakan siapa yeoja itu." Paksaku sambil memukul lengan kanannya yang terbentuk sempurna itu pelan.

"Kau penasaran?" Tanya Rain hyung, aku menganggukan kepalaku cepat, "Ingin tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Rain hyung lagi, semakin ku anggukan kepalaku dengan cepat, "Sayangnya aku tak akan meberitahumu karena itu Ra-ha-sia." Ucap Rain hyung membuatku mendesah kecewa.

"Kalau hyung tak mau mengataknnya ya sudah." Ucapku dengan nada dibuat ngambek. Rain hyung tertawa lagi melihat tingkahku kini. Apa tingkahku sangat lucu ya kok dari tadi Rain hyung tertawa terus?

"Ngambek, eoh?" Goda Rain hyung.

"Aniya." Jawabku jutek sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menatap lurus kearah depan.

"Aigo... Jangan ngambek dong. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau tebak saja." Usul Rain hyung yang membuatku kembali semangat. Ku tatap ia dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing yang sedang bahagia karena akan di berikan daging yang sangat banyak oleh tuannya.

"Baik aku akan menebaknya." Ucapku semangat.

"Silahkan saja, itu juga kalau kau bisa menebaknya." Ucap Rain hyung meremehkanku.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa menebak siapa yeoja beruntung itu." Kataku penuh percaya diri dan mulai memikirkan siapa kiranya yeoja yang kini tengah menempati hati namja disampingku ini.

"Sudah kepikiran siapa?" Tanya Rain hyung yang sesekali melirik kearahku lalu kembali fokus menyetir. Aku masih tampak asik berpikir sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ah, apa yeoja beruntung itu Hye Gyo noona?" Tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Rain hyung. Rain hyung pun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ah ternyata bukan Hye Gyo noona. Lagian hyung juga sudah lama sekali saat terakhir kali mendapat peran dengan dia. Dan pasti Hyung juga sudah tak dekat lagi dengan Hye Gyo noona." Kataku yang terus mengoceh. Rain hyung tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahku yang mungkin menurutnya sedikit lucu dan... mengemaskan.

"Kalau Hanbyul noona?" Tebakku lagi, Rain hyung mengelenglan kepalanya, "Kenapa, Hanbyul noona kan cantik?" Tanyaku heran, Rain hyung pun kembali mengelengkan kepalanya. Aku pun mulai berpikir lagi.

"Aha... Pasti Hyori noona ya?" Tebakku penuh semangat dan yakin kalau kali ini tebakanku benar tapi sayangnya Rain hyung masih saja mengelenglan kepalanya, "Kenapa, Hyori noona kan sexy?" Tanyaku heran, Rain hyung tetap saja mengelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kalau bukan mereka lalu siapa?" Gumabku pelan sambil kembali berpikir, "Hyung, jangan bilang yeoja itu meganfox?" Tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Rain hyung curiga. Rain hyung yang mendengar perkataanku tadi pun tampak memasang wajah cengonya, "Jadi bukan ya. Lalu siapa." Ucapku akhirnya sambil menghempaskan punggungku kesandaran jok mobil.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Go. Tebakkanmu tak ada yang tepat. Malahan aku jadi berpikir jangan-jangan semua nama yang tadi kau sebutkan itu adalah artis kesukaanmu, iya bukan?" Tanya Rain hyung padaku tepat sasaran. Aku pun membalasnya dengan cengiran lugu.

"Hehehe... Iya hyung, habis mereka cantik sih." Balasku polos.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Go." Ucap Rain hyung sambil mengacak-acar rambutku. Perlakuan Rain hyung tadi sukses membuat tubuhku membeku ditempat. Omona... Rasa canggung yang tadi sempat hilang kini timbul lagi. Aku pun jadi terdiam hingga akhirnya suasana sunyi yang canggung menghiasi mobil yang ku tumpanggi ini.

"Kenapa diam? Masih memikirkan yeoja itu?" Tanya Rain hyung sambil melirik kearahku. Ku balas pertanyaan Rain hyubg tadi dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Aniya, aku menyerah. Memangnya siapa dia?" Tanyaku pada Rain hyung dengan sedikit canggung. Shit, kenapa aku kembali gugup begini sih. Malu-malu ini aja, kalau Rain hyung menyadari sikapku yang begini kan aku bisa malu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Rain hyung padaku.

"Nde." Ku anggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Dia itu..." Rain hyung tampak mengantungkan kalimatnya membuatku penasaran.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

"Dia itu seseorang yang saat ini sedang ku antar pulang." Jawab Rain hyung.

"Oh... Seseorang yang... Omo!" Pekikku pelan saat akhirnya aku dapat mencerna perkataan Rain hyung tadi. Refleks aku pun langsung menutup mulutku setelah mengeluarkan pekikan tadi, ku tundukan wajahku yang pastinya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus siap santap. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan wajahku kini memanas setelah mendengat perkataan Rain hyung tadi. Asih, aku sedikit mengutuk perkataan Rain hyung yang mengodaku tadi. Gara-gara perkataannya itu kini aku tambah grogi berada disampingnya. Rain hyung yang melihat tinglahku tadi kembali tertawa senang tanpa menghiraukan aku yang tiba-tiba merasa tambah canggung, grogi dan salah tingkah.

"Hyung sudah jangan tertawa lagi." Kataku pelan dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Ku tatap wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Rain hyung bukannya menghentikan tawanya yang ada dia malah semakin tertawa lepas. Aish, tega sekali dia mentertawakanku, bahkan dia terus mengodaku sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahku dan aku hanya bisa menundukan wajah malu mendapat banyak godaan namja yang baru dekat denganku selama beberapa puluh menit ini.

*** To Be Continue ***


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: 1st Night Series BiGo Version.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: 1st Night Series BiGo Version By Dean Choi.

Main Cast: Jung Ji Hoon (Rain Bi) x Jung Byung Hee (GO MBLAQ).

Chap: 3 of 4.

Genre: Romance, Drama, M-Preg.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Hyung mau menginap disini malam ini?"_

_o0o_ 1st Night Series BiGo Version _o0o_

_Author pov…_

"Hyung duduk dulu saja, akan ku buatkan minuman hangat dulu." Ucap Go pada Rain. Rain menganggukan kepalanya pelan seraya menatap seluruh ruangan yang sebenarnya adalah ruang tamu tadi, sedangkan Go langsung melangkah pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Rain minuman hangat.

Ya, akhirnya setelah melalui perjalanan selama beberapa menit Rain dan Go pun sampai di rumah namja manis tadi tepat pada saat hujan yang mulai menguyur kota Seoul. Dan atas sedikit paksaan dari Go akhirnya Rain pun mau singgah di rumahnya sebentar sekedar untuk menikmati segelas minuman hangat, bagaimana pun Rain sudah mengantarnya pulang jadi mau tak mau Go harus sedikit membalas perbuatan baik namja tampan tadi. Sejujurnya Rain memang sudah jatuh hati pada Go sejak tadi pagi di saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jadi tentu saja dengan senang hati ia menyetujui ajakan Go walau pun awalnya ia sedikit menolak sekedar untuk melihat reaksi Go saja.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Go mengangetkan Rain yang saat itu tengah menatap sebuah figura yang berisi gambar namja kecil yang mungkin baru berusia setahun. Dan Rain yakin gambar tadi pasti Go saat namja manis tadi masih kecil.

"Kau mengagetkanku Go." Ucap Rain sambil mengelus dadanya dan memasang wajah cemberutnya pada Go.

"Mianhae hyung, habis hyung tampak asik sekali sih tadi. Ambillah hyung." Balas Go sambil memberikan Rain segelas coklat panas.

"Gomawo." Ucap Rain lalu menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Hangat bukan?" Tanya Go pada Rain.

"Ne, cocok sekali dengan cuaca yang sedang tak bersahabat begini." Balas Rain sambil menatap ke arah Go yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.

"Hujannya deras sekali." Guman Go pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Rain yang kini sudah berdiri di samping kanannya yang juga ikut menatap keluar jendela.

"Iya. Ah, kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa pulang." Desah Rain pelan sambil terus menatap rintikan hujan yang terlalu deras di luar sana bahkan kilat dan petir terdengar salih sahut menyahut dan berlomba-lomba menimbulkan suara yang mengelegar dan menakutkan. Go menatap kearah Rain sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Hyung mau menginap disini malam ini?" Tanya Go sambil terus menatap kearah Rain. Rain menolehkan kepalanya membalas tatapan Go membuat pipi namja cantik tadi sedikit bersemu merah.

"Aniya, tak usah. Aku pulang saja setelah menghabiskan coklat buatanmu ini." Tolak Rain sopan sambil beranjak menjauhi jendela dan berjalan mendekati sebuah sofa lalu duduk diatasnya. Go pun berjalan mengikuti Rain dan duduk di sebelah namja tampan tadi.

"Kenapa hyung tak mau menginap?" Tanya Go heran, padahal sudah jelas di luar sana sedang hujan lebat dan jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat. Bukankah tak baik bila mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan hujan di tengah malam seperti itu, bisa-bisa terjadi kecelakaan nantinya dan Go tak mau itu terjadi pada Rain. Dia pasti mengutuk dirinya sendiri kalau hal tadi sampai terjadi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu saja." Jawab Rain sambil menyesap coklat panasnya yang mulai menghangat lalu meletakkan gelasnya tadi di atas meja dan menatap kearah Go yang tampak cemberut.

"Aku tadi juga sudah merepotkanmu hyung, jadi kurasa tak apa kalau kali ini kau yang merepotkanku. Bukankah kita jadi impas," Ucap Go sambil menatap kearah Rain, "Ayolah hyung kau menginap saja, di luar sana sedang hujan besar dan ini juga sudah larut malam, tak baik menyetir dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini jadi sebaiknya hyung menginap saja ne." Rayu Go yang terkesan sedikit memaksa itu membuat Rain tersenyum simpul.

"Kau memaksaku?" Tanya Rain dengan nada mengodanya, Go langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Anggap saja begitu asal kau mau menuruti keinginaku itu. Ya, hitung-hitung balasan yang tadi. Bukankah hyung sudah memaksaku agar mau di antar pulang olehmu, jadi sekarang biar aku yang memaksamu untuk menginap disini." Ucap Go dengan nada suara yang di buat-buat ketus, Rain tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksaku, ku terima paksaanmu itu." Jawab Rain masih dengan nada mengodanya, Go tersenyum senang dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Tapi tubuhnya kembali membeku saat tangan Rain mengelus-elus rambutnya, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil saja.

"A-aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu hyung, K-kau bisa mengunakan kamar ku saja nanti." Ucap Go gugup, Rain tersenyum tipis melihat kegugupan Go itu.

"Terserah kau saja, bukankah kau tuan rumahnya dan aku hanya seorang tamu yang hanya bisa menurut saja." Balas Rain dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat tubuh Go kembali membeku.

"Ta-tapikan tamu itu raja." Jawab Go masih dengan kegugupannya.

"Begitukah? Tapi seorang raja pun tak tahu seluk beluk keseluruhan istananya bukan." Balas Rain membuat Go terdiam dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Kenapa aku selalu kalah kalau bicara denganmu hyung." Kesal Go.

"Jangan marah, nanti cantikmu menghilang." Goda Rain sambil mencubit hidung Go membuat namja cantik tadi semakin gugup saja.

"H-hyung, kau apa-apaan sih. Sudah sebaiknya aku pergi menyiapkan kamar untukmu," Ucap Go dengan gugup lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan Rain yang tertawa pelan melihat tingkah malu-malu Go tadi. Go sendiri langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Go menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit membanting pintu tadi lalu bersandar di belakang pintu sambil menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan hanya karena tingkah Rain yang terlalu manis menurutnya tadi, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa rasanya tengang sekali berdekatan dengan Rain hyung, tapi… entah kenapa aku menyukai tingkah manisnya padaku," Ucap Go pelan sambil tersenyum-senyum malu dan berjalan mendekati single bednya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Go berguling-guling di ranjangnya tadi sambil memeluk sebuah guling, tingkahnya tadi benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan Go. Kenapa malah main-main, kau kan harus menyiapkan kamar untuk Rain hyung. Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar umma dan appa saja dan kamarku biar di gunakan oleh Rain hyung, tapi sebelumnya aku harus merapihkan beberapa hal dulu." Ucap Go sebelum akhirnya ia turun dari ranjang dan mulai merapihkan ranjangnya tadi dan juga beberapa isi kamarnya yang lain seperti meja belajarnya yang sedikit berantakan penuh dengan buku dan komik-komik yang entah sudah ia baca semua atau belum.

"Perlu bantuan Go?" Tanya Rain yang tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar dengan dua gelas coklat panas yang pastinya sudah hangat di kedua tangannya itu.

"Kyyaaa…" Teriak Go kaget mendengar suara Rain yang tiba-tiba tadi, buku-buku komik di tangannya sampai jatuh berserakan di lantai saking kagetnya dia, "Hyung… Kau membuatku kaget." Ucap Go dengan nada di buat-buat kesal, dia pun kembali memunguti komik-komik tadi dan menyusunnya dengan rapi di rak buku bersama beberapa buku yang lain.

"Mianhae, aku tak sengaja mengagetkanmu," Jawab Rain yang melangkahkan kakinya semakin masuk ke dalam kamar. Rain meletakan kedua gelas di tangannya tadi di atas meja sebelum akhirnya ikut membantu Go merapihkan buku-bukunya, "Ku bantu." Ucap Rain singkat pada Go sambil ikut menyusun buku-buku Go di rak.

"Tak usah hyung biar aku saja, lagian ini tak banyak," Ucap Go sambil meraih bukunya yang ada di dalam gengaman Rain dan meletakkannya di rak buku, "Selesai bukan? Kau bisa mengunakan kamarku ini hyung, tapi maaf kalau sedikit sempit." Ucap Go malu.

"Tak apa, aku malah sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan kamarmu ini padaku." Ucap Rain yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu balkon yang tertutup rapat seraya memandangi Go yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tak masalah, anggap saja kita impas setelah ini," Ucap Go santai, "Oh ya, kenapa Hyung bisa kemari?" Tanya Go sambil melirik kearah Rain di tengah-tegah aktifitasnya mencari selimut tebal di dalam lemarinya.

"Aku seperti orang aneh menunggumu di sana jadi ku putuskan kemari saja, siapa tahu kau butuh sedikit bantuanku." Ucap Rain yang meraih selimut tebal dari tangan Go dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa hyung tahu ini kamarku, bukankah di atas sini ada dua ruangan?" Tanya Go yang sedang sibuk memeriksa jendela kamarnya dan menutup gordennya juga.

"Pintu kamarmu paling rame sendiri jadi aku yakin ini kamarmu." Jawab Rain santai.

"Begitu ternyata." Go menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Gantungan di depan kamarmu lucu juga." Ucap Rain membuat pipi Go merona merah, tampaknya wajah namja cantik satu ini mudah sekali merona setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Rain.

DUUAAARRRR…

Suara petir mengelegar di luar sana membuat Go terlonjak kaget apa lagi saat jendela kaca di belakannya bergetar akibat pengaruh dari petir tadi membuat Go dengan refleks menjahui jendela hingga akhirnya ia menabrak tubuh Rain yang berdiri di depannya. Karena terlalu tiba-tiba tubuh Go hampir saja terjatuh tapi langsung di sambut oleh Rain yang membuatnya tak jadi jatuh. Tapi karena prilaku Rain yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya itu membuat Go kaget juga akhirnya mereka berdua malah jatuh di atas ranjang dengan posisi saling tindih menindih dimana Rain berada di atas tubuh Go. Kedua mata mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain membuat keduanya terhipnotis dan entah siapa yang memulai hingga kedua bibir itu saling bertautan dan saling melumat.

"H-hyung…" Ucap Go pelan saat ciuman keduanya terlepas, bibir Go tampak basah dan sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman kedua mereka dalam satu hari ini. Rain menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Go mengisyaratkan agar namja cantik tadi untuk tetap diam seraya membelai pipi merona Go dan menatap ke dalam mata namja yang masih tetap berada di bawah tindihannya itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melumat bibir Go. Suara kecipakan dua bibir yang saling bertautan satu sama lain dengan liarnya itu terdengar samar di dalam ruangan kecil tadi.

"H-Hyuu… mmppthhhh… aaaahh… mmmpppp…" erangan pelan terdengar lolos begitu saja di tengah-tengah decakan bibir Go dan Rain yang entah bagaimana semakin panas saja. Rain melumat bibir Go dengan liar sambil meraba tubuh namja manis yang di tindihnya itu mulai dari lengan sampai ke dada Go dan berganti di dua tonjolan di dada kecil tadi. Tanpa menunggu lama Rain langsung menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Go dan membelai nipple kiri namja cantik tadi membuat Go dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Rain. Ia tentu saja kaget dengan prilaku tiba-tiba Rain yang akhirnya ia sadari kalau semua itu salah.

"Hyung apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Go sambil mencengkram tangan kanan Rain yang masih berada di dalam bajunya. Rain tak menjawab, namja tampan tadi hanya menatap kearah mata Go dengan tatapan memohonnya yang dengan perlahan dapat meluluhkan hati Go. Go melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Rain, Rain mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam baju Go dan melepas baju tadi dari tubuh sang pemiliknya. Kali ini Go tak melawan sedikit pun bahkan ia malah terkesan membantu Rain membuka bajunya tadi. Setelah itu Rain kembali melumat bibir Go dengan tangan Go yang mencoba melepaskan baju Rain. Rain menurut, ia menghentikan lumatanya dan melepas bajunya sendiri lalu membuangnya ke lantai bersama dengan baju Go tadi. Setelahnya Rain mulai mengecupi bahu dan leher Go meninggalkan banyak jejak-jejak cinta di sana. Kecupan dan hisapan Rain di leher dan bahunya membuat Go tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah pelan, desahan-desahan yang membuat Rain semakin bernafsu itu semakin terdengar semakin kencang tak kala Rain mulai memainkan nipple Go dengan tangan kanannya dan juga bibirnya.

"H-hyung… aaaahhhh… uuugghhh…" Erangan yang terdengan sexy itu keluar dari bibir Go tanpa di sadarinya. Permainan lidah dan bibir Rain di kedua nipplenya membuat namja cantik tadi melayang, rasanya begitu nikmat saat daging tanpa tulang tadi bermian-main di nipplenya apa lagi saat Rain mengigit kecil dan menghisap nipplenya membuat benda berwarna pink tadi mengeras dan tampak tengang.

"Mmmppptthhhh…. Mmmmppphhhh…" Suara decakan dua bibir kembali terdengar saat Rain kembali melumat bibir Go dengan tangan yang tentu saja tak mau tinggal diam. Namja tampan tadi mengerayangi tubuh Go dengan kedua tangannya dan kini terlihat Rain mencoba membuka celana Go di tengah-tengah aksinya melumat bibir manis itu. Go tak sadar saat Rain melepas celana beserta dalamannya dan mencampakan benda-benda tadi ke lantai, ia sudah telalu hanyut dalam buayan lembut bibir Rain pada bibirnya yang membuat otaknya tak dapat bekerja dengan benar.

"Ugh…" Go tersentak kaget saat jari-jari dingin Rain membelai miliknya, akhirnya ia pun sadar dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang saat ini sudah benar-benar naked itu. Ia tak bisa melawan, Rain menahan tubuhnya hingga membuat gerakannya benar-benar terkunci. Go hanya bisa mendesah di tengah lumatan bibir Rain saat jari-jari itu akhirnya benar-benar mengengam miliknya dan memainkannya, memberikan sedikit remasa, pijitan dan kocokan kecil yang membuat nafsu Go semakin meninggi.

"Ugh… H-hyung… Aaaahhhh…" Erang Go, precum mulai keluar dari dalam miliknya yang mempermudah Rain memainkan benda tadi dengan tangannya. Go memejamkan matanya, wajahnya benar-benar merah saat ini hanya karena perlakuan Rain yang memancing nafsunya itu.

"Hyung ARGHT…" Erang Go panjang saat akhirnya ia mencapai ketinggian dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya di tangan Rain yang mengotori dada serta tubuh Rain. Go tampak kelekahan kedua matanya tertutup rapat, nafasnya belum teratur itu semua terlihat dari dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat. Entah kenapa Rain cukup senang melihat penampilan Go kini yang menurutnya sexy itu. Perlahan Rain membuka kaki Go, melipatnya membentuh seperti huruf M dan menyangga pantat Go dengan bantal hingga kini ia bisa melihat hole sempit Go yang berkedut-kedut seperti memintanya untuk memasuki ruang sempit itu dengan cepat. Terkesan sedikit tak sabaran Rain membuka celananya, menurunkan resletingnya dan membebaskan miliknya dari siksaat seat tadi.

Rain memijat-mijat miliknya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengesek-gesekan miliknya tadi di pintu masuk hole Go seraya menatap wajah namja cantik tadi yang kedua matanya masih terpejam, tampaknya Go masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang akan Rain lakukan sebentar lagi, namja cantik tadi masih tampak sangat kelelahan dan sangat berantakan. Rain kembali melumat bibir Go seraya mulai membobok ruang sempit milik Go dengan miliknya yang tentu saja ukurannya tak tanggung-tangung itu.

"Hyymmmpppttt…" Kedua mata Go terbelalak saat ia merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sedang di bobol Rain. Go mencoba mendorong tubuh Rain dengan kedua tangannya tapi Rain malah mencengkram tangannya tadi di kedua sisi kepalanya dan masih terus melumat bibirnya dengan kasar membuat erangan kesakitannya tertahan dan di bawah sana Rain masih terus memaksa masuk hingga akhirnya benda kebanggaan Rain masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh Go. Go menangis, air mata terus mengalir seiring rasa sakit di setiap hentakan yang Rain berikan pada lubangnya yang terasa penuh dan sedikit koyak itu.

"Hyung sakit… Hiks… Hiks… ku mohon keluarkan Hiks… Hiks…" Ucap Go saat Rain membebaskan bibirnya yang sudah membengkak itu. Rain tak menjawab ia malah mulai menyerang dada Go dan memberikan hentakan-hentakan keras di bawah sana. Perlahan rasa sakit yang Go rasakan berubah menjadi nikmat membuatnya tak bisa bila tak mengerang keras setiap kali Rain menghentakan miliknya dan mengenai titik terindah Go.

"Aaaahhh… Hyung… Aaaahhhh… aaahhh… Aaaahhh…" Erang Go, tubuhnya tersentak hebat karena pergerakan Rain yang cukup kecapat di bawah sana membuat Go mau tak mau datang berkali-kali dalam jarak yang berdekatan tapi Rain sendiri masih setia membeobol lubangnya sejak tadi. Tubuh Go bergetar hebat, beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja mencapat klimaks keempatnya sedangkan Rain sendiri belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan klimaks padahal Go saja sudah tampak kelelahan. Bagi Go yang baru saja kehilangan kesuciannya, mendapat perlakukan nikmat seperti ini tentu saja banyak menghabiskan staminanya apa lagi ini pertama kali untuknya.

"Hyung… aku le…aaahhh..laaahhh… ku mohon sudahhhh aaahhh… aaahh… aaahhh…" Erang Go sambil mencengkram bahu Rain dan menatap kearah mata namja tampan tadi dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Balas Rain yang semakin mempercepat gerakannya membobol hole Go saat ia sendiri merasa akan segera sampai. Tak lama kemudian Rain mendapatkan klimaks yang di inginkannya, ia menyemburkan semua benihnya di dalam hole Go, saking banyaknya cairan cinta tadi sampai meluber keluar dan membasahai sprey yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi itu. Rain menarik keluar miliknya dari dalam tubuh Go membuat sperma miliknya semakin banyak menetes keatas sprey, setelahnya Rain langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Go dengan posisi miring dan memeluk tubuh polos namja cantik tadi. Keduanya yang tampak kelelahan pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur Juga.

_o0o_ 1st Night Series BiGo Version _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Pagi hari tiba, Rain mulai membuka matanya saat dengan samar ia mendengar suara tangisan di dekatnya. Kedua mata itu akhirnya tebuka sepenuhnya saat ia menangkap siluet Go yang tengah duduk memunggunginya dengan tubuh bergetar, Rain tahu Go sedang menangis dan ia pun mengingat semua yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam. Perlahan Rain menyentuh bahu bergetar Go dan menarik namja cantik tadi ke dalam pelukannya seraya menghapus tetesan air mata yang membanjiri mata cantik Go.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Semalam aku lepas kendali, aku janji aku akan bertanggungjawab dengan semua yang sudah ku lakukan padamu Go. Aku janji." Ucap Rain sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Go. Go tak menyahut, namja cantik tadi malah mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Rain tapi semua itu cukup bagi Rain. Ia berjanji tak akan lepas tangan begitu saja, semua yang terjadi semalam murini karena kesalahannya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: 1st Night Series BiGo Version.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: 1st Night Series BiGo Version By Dean Choi.

Main Cast: Jung Ji Hoon (Rain Bi) x Jung Byung Hee (GO MBLAQ).

Chap: 4 of 4.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Angst, M-Preg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu kita pernah berhubungan sex sebulan yang lalu dan aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau hamil hanya karena itu Go, kau namja dan lagi kita melakukannya hanya sekali itu lalu setelahnya tak pernah lagi."_

_o0o_ 1st Night Series BiGo Version _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu terjadi. Sesuai dengan janjinya pada Go, Rain memang bertanggungjawab tapi belum sepenuhnya. Rain mencurahkan banyak perhatian pada Go karena memang dasarnya ia sudah jatuh hati pada namja manis tadi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sudah jadwal rutin Rain mengunjungi tempat latihan Go dua kali dalam seminggu untuk melihat keadaan namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya tadi. Setelah selesai latihan pun Rain sering mengajak Go kencan, ya sekedar makan malam bersama atau pun nonton film lalu mengantarkannya pulang.

Tapi sudah lebih dari seminggu ini Rain tak datang ke tempat latihan Go karena ia tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Amerika. Dan baru hari ini Rain kembali lagi ke Seoul karena itu lah Go sengaja membolos latihan dan lebih memilih mendatangi apartement Rain sekeder untuk menemui namja yang sudah merengut kesuciannya tadi. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin ia katakan pada Rain karena itu lah ia mau berepot-repot seperti saat ini.

Dan kini disinilah Go berada, berdiri tegang di depan pintu apartement mewah milik Rain. Ini bukanlah kunjungan pertama Go ke sana tapi entah kenapa Go malah merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Sudah hampir lima belas menit Go diam mematung di depan pintu apartement Rain tanpa ada tanda-tanda namja manis tadi akan segera memencet bel agar Rain cepat membukakan pintu untuknya dan ia pun akan cepat masuk ke dalam apartement Rain yang pastinya sedikit lebih hangat dari pada diluar sini. Go masih tampak berpikir, berkali-kali tangannya terulur untuk memencet bel tapi berkali-kali pula ia urungkan niatnya itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Go saat ini, yang jelas ia tampak sangat gugup dan itu semua terlihat sekali dari tingkah aneh Go yang terus meracau tanpa suara sambil sesekali meremas kedua tangannya.

Teettt... TTeeetttt... Ttteeeettttt...

Akhirnya setelah berpikir selama beberapa menit dan melawan perasaannya sendiri, Go pun memberanikan diri menekan tombol bel apartement Rain. Tak lama dari interkom tampaklah wajah tampan Rain yang terlihat sedikit terkejut mendapati Go berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya. Tanpa menanyakan apa pun Rain langsung membukakan pintu untuk Go dengan cepat.

"Annyeong." Sapa Go ramah saat Rain sudah membukakan pintu apartementnya dan kini berdiri di depan namja manis tadi. Sebenarnya Go merasa sangat gugup dan tak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi hanya sapaan ala kadarnya saja yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Honey, kenapa ada disini? Padahal aku baru nanti malam ingin menemuimu sambil menjemputmu di tempat latihan tapi kau malah sudah mendatangiku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Rain dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Tentu saja Rain tampak bahagia melihat sosok Go yang berdiri di depannya kini, bukan kah sudah seminggu lebih mereka tak saling bertemu pasti di hatinya akan timbul benih-benih rindu pada namja manis tadi.

"Mianhae kalau aku menganggu hyung, aku tahu hyung pasti capek karena baru tiba tadi pagi dari Amerika." Ucap Go sambil menundukan wajahnya gugup. Jujur saja Go pun sebenarnya merasakan kerinduan yang sama pada namja tampan di depannya itu. Go mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Rain di sisinya dan semua yang di lakukan namja tampan tadi. Jadi ketika Rain pergi selama seminggu lebih ini Go merasa sedikit kehilangan dan ada yang kurang dalam hari-harinya.

"Aniya, tidak seperti itu. Oh ya, ayo masuk. Di luar pasti dingin," Ajak Rain yang langsung menarik tangan Go agar namja manis tadi segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang mewah, "Aigo, tanganmu dingin sekali Honey." Kaget Rain yang langsung mengengam kedua tangan Go dengan tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar, mencoba membagi sedikit kehangatan. Rain tampak khawatir dengan sang kekasih hingga melupakan kalau sejak tadi mereka berdua masih saja berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku... Sebenarnya sudah berdiri di depan sini sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu." Ucap Go jujur dan itu tentu saja membuat Rain kaget.

"Aigo, apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya. Ya sudah sebaiknya sekarang kita cepat masuk sebelum tubuhmu tambah dingin dan jadi beku," Ajak Rain yang kembali menarik Go masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Rain pun segera mengajak Go ke ruang tamu, "Tunggu disini, ku buatkan coklat panas untukmu," Ucap Rain, Go menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa yang ada. Sedangkan Rain sudah beranjak menuju dapur sejak tadi untuk sekedar membuat segelas coklat panas untuk Go. Tak lama berselang Rain kembali menghanpiri Go dengan dua gelas coklat panas ditangannya.

"Minumlah," Ucap Rain sambil menyodorkan salah satu mug berisi coklat panas pada Go. Go meraih mug yang disodorkan Rain lalu segera menyesap isi di dalamnya begitu juga dengan Rain yang kini sudah duduk disamping kiri Go, "Aku senang kau kemari Honey, aku benar-benar merindukanmu padahal aku pergi tak lama." Ucap Rain sambil menatap kearah Go yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nado hyung." Balas Go yang terkesan sedikit malu-malu apa lagi saat ini Rain tengah tersenyum manis padanya seraya memainkan poni rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang di bagian depan.

"Jadi karena itu kau bela-bela bolos latihan dan datang kemari menemuiku, hum? Semua karena kau merindukanku benar?" Tanya Rain sambil menarik tubuh Go ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengecupi puncak kepala Go sayang. Kini tubuh Go yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya bersandar dengan nyaman di dada bidang Rain yang terbentuk dengan bagus.

"Itu salah satunya hyung." Jawab Go apa adanya sambil menyentuh lengan Rain yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Memeng ada yang lainnya?" Tanya Rain penasaran.

"Ne, ada." Jawab Go yang lalu menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Rain.

"Apa itu Honey?" Tanya Rain sambil membingkai wajah Go dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecup kilat bibir namja manis di depannya tadi membuat wajah Go memanas karena malu.

"Ah... Itu... Sebenarnya..." Tiba-tiba saja Go tampak semkin gugup di depan Rain membuat namja tampan tadi mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Waeyo Honey, katakan saja." Ucap Rain tapi Go masih tampak gugup.

"Tapi hyung janji jangan marah ne setelah mendengar semuanya." Ucap Go takut dan membuat Rain semakin penasaran.

"Aniya, katakan saja. Aku tak akan marah." Ucap Rain.

"Janji?" Tanya Go memastikan sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Rain tersenyum melihat tingkah Go yang memang masih kekanak-kanakan ini, tapi itu lah yang ia suka dari Go. Karena dengan begitu Go terlihat polos dan imut.

"Ne, janji," Ucap Rain seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Go tadi, "Ayo katakan apa itu," Ucap Rain lagi yang tampaknya mulai penasaran, sedangkan Go malah tampak kembali berpikir. Sepertinya namja manis ini lagi-lagi merasa bimbang, "Go," Panggil Rain karena Go tak kunjung berbicara padahal sudahlebih dari lima menit ia menunggu namja manis tadi yang malah mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu sambil meremas-remas ujung dari baju sekolah yang Go kenakan. Go yang namanya baru di panggil Rain pun langsung tersikap kaget dan kembali dari alam lamunannya tadi, "Kamu mau mengatakan apa padaku Honey? Jangan buat aku penasaran begini dong." Ucap Rain sambil mengelus pipi Go yang putih bersih itu.

"Hyung… Sebenarnya… Sebenarnya… Aku… Aku…" Rain masih sabar menantikan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Go sambil terus membelai rambut namja manis tadi, "Aku… Aku hamil hyung," Ucap Go pelan akhirnya lalu segera menundukan wajahnya tak berani melihat reaksi apa yang akan Rain berikan padanya. Walau pun suara Go tadi terlalu kecil tapi Rain masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang namja manis tadi katakan padanya. Hamil, satu kata itu lah yang kini membuat tubuh Rain diam mematung bahkan kini Rain tak lagi mengelus rambut Go seperti sebelumnya. Rain menatap kearah Go dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Hey, mimpi apa Rain semalam sampai-sampai siang ini dia mendengar sebuah berita yang tentu saja membuat dirinya kaget dan binggung. Go hamil? Anak siapa dan bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sosok manis dan cantik di depannya ini seorang namja sama seperti dirinya lalu bagaimana bisa ada seorang bayi di dalam perut Go yang rata itu, mau di taruh dimana coba? Pikir Rain dalam hati sambil terus menatap Go dari ujung kelapa lalu berhenti tepat pada perut rata Go.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Rain masih saja diam tak berhenti menatap kearah Go dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada namja manis tadi membuat Go semakin takut kalau Rain akan marah padanya. Dengan takut-takut Go mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rain sesaat lalu kembali menundukan wajahnya lagi saat melihat Rain yang sedang memandaginya dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah-olah membunuhnya.

"Hyung… Mianhae… Maafkan aku," Ucap Go akhirnya, ia benar-benar tak sangup terus di tatap begitu oleh Rain, "Hyung, aku takut." Ucap Go lagi pelan pada Rain yang akhirnya berhenti menatap Go dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda denganku kan Go?" Tanya Rain akhirnya dengan nada suara seperti biasanya. Rain butuh kepastian dari namja yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Dia tak suka di permaninkan, apa lagi dengan cara seperti ini, benar-benar tak lucu. Dengan perlahan Go menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, namja manis tadi masih merasa sangat takut, "Bagaimana bisa, kau kan namja sama sepertiku Go dan lagi ini kehidupan nyata bukan fanfic. Jangan bilang sebenarnya kau itu yeoja yang berubah jadi namja." Tanya Rain yang kembali menatap Go dengan tatapan menyelik.

"Aniya, sejak lahir aku namja." Jawab Go membantah tuduhan Rain tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa hamil Go?" Tanya Rain yang tampak sedikit mulai emosi. Go terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Rain yang sedikit membentaknya tadi. Tanpa bisa ia tahan setetes air mata mengalir dari salah satu manik-manik matanya yang langsung ia hapus dengan cepat sebelum Rain melihatnya. Tubuh Go bergetar ketakutan, namja manis tadi terus menahan tangisannya yang hampir pecah hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Kita… Kita pernah melakukannya hyung sebulan yang lalu." Balas Go sambil meremas-remas ujung bajunya menahan takut. Rain benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu kita pernah berhubungan sex sebulan yang lalu dan aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau hamil hanya karena itu Go, kau namja dan lagi kita melakukannya hanya sekali itu lalu setelahnya tak pernah lagi." Ucap Rain tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa namja cantik yang sudah menjadi kekasih rahasianya itu hamil padahalkan Go itu namja sama sepertinya. Rain sebenarnya bukan kesal atas kehamilan Go, dia hanya takut Go saat ini sedang mengerjainya. Bagaimana pun Rain tak suka di kerjai apa lagi dengan berbohong karena itu lah ia tampak sedikit emosi menagapi perkataan Go tadi.

"Aku juga tak tahu hyung. Aku hanya tahu aku memiliki rahim walau pun aku ini seorang namja lalu sebulan yang lalu hyung memperkosaku. Mungkin saja setelahnya terjadi pembuahan hingga membuatku hamil hyung, saat itu hyung mengeluarkannya di dalam bukan." Ucap Go yang seolah-olah malah mempersalahkan Rain atas apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Go tak lagi dapat menahan air matanya, namja manis tadi pun mulai menangis tanpa suara hanya air mata saja yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya yang mulai memerah tadi sambil sesekali terdengar isakan kecil yang terdengar samar.

"Kau… kau memiliki rahim? Lelucon macam apa lagi ini Go. Semua benar-benar tak masuk akal." Ucap Rain emosi tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan dirinya saat melihat namja manis tadi mulai menagis sesengukan di depannya. Rain menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Bagaimana bisa namja cantik itu memiliki rahim dan hamil.

"Aku tidak sedang membuat sebuah lelucon padamu hyung." Ucap Go ditengah-tengah tangisannya.

"Kau yakin kau benar-benar hamil?" Tanya Rain pada Go yang masih menndukan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya dengan mengunakan tujuh test pack berbeda merek yang aku beli di apotek dan hasilnya semua sama, aku positif hamil hyung. Dan aku juga sudah mendatagi dokter kandungan dua hari yang lalu, dokter itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama kalau aku memang benar-benar sedang mengandung anakmu hyung, aku hamil," Ucap Go sambil mengeluarkan beberapa tast pack yang kemarin ia gunakan dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Rain melirik satu persatu test pack tadi yang memang bertandakan dua garis merah yang membentuh tanda plus. Go juga memberikan hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter kandungan yang kemarin ia datangi pada Rain, Rian membaca dengan perlahan hasil pemeriksaan tadi dan memang benar di sana tertera nama Go dan keterangan kalau namja manis tadi tengah mengandung lima minggu, di hasil pemeriksaan tadi juga tertera nama sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul dan bercapkan stempel dari salah satu dokter di sana sebagai bukti kalau surat yang ia baca tadi asli bukan rekayasa dari Go.

Rain mengusap wajahnya, kepalanya kembali terasa pusing setelah melihat semua bukti yang ada. Jadi Go benar-benat tengah mengandung saat ini dan anak yang dikandungnya itu tentu saja miliknya. Siapakah Rain menjadi seorang appa secepat ini? Padahal sejak awal ia berniat menikah di usia 33 tahun keatas. Tapi kalau sudah begini jadinya mau tak mau ia harus siap memiliki istri dan anak dalam waktu dekat.

"Hyung aku mohon jangan marah padaku. Bantu aku hyung, aku takut. Aku takut umma dan appa-ku tahu kalau aku hamil padahal mereka sudah mengingatkanku untuk selalu berhati-hati menjaga diriku karena aku memiliki rahim seperti yeoja. Aku juga takut hyung kalau sampai teman-teman dan pihak sekolah tahu aku hamil padahal umurku masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak, pasti… pasti nanti mereka akan membenciku dan mengeluarkan aku dari sekolah. Aku takut hyung, aku benar-benar takut," Ucap Go di tengah isakannya. Rain tak menyahut, namja tampan ia tampak dia berpikir sambil mencerna semua kenyataan yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku tahu ini aib besar untuk keluargaku dan juga karir gemilangmu hyung. Karena itu aku… aku mau kalau hyung memang menginginkan aku memgugurkan kandunganku ini. Tapi… tapi aku tak punya biaya sepeser pun karena itu, ku mohon pinjami aku uang hyung untuk melakukan aborsi," Ucap Go sambil mendundukan wajahnya. Tentu saja perkataan Go tadi membuat Rain kaget. Bagaimana bisa namja manis ini dengan mudahnya mau melakukan aborsi padahal diluar sana banyak sekali pasangan yang susah untuk memiliki keturunan sedangkan dia dengan mudahnya di beri keturunan hanya dalam sekali percobaan saja tapi malah mau membunuhnya.

Go masih tampak menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata pun tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua manik-manik matanya walau pun sudah ia hapus sejak tadi. Rain tentu saja tak tega melihat sang kekasih yang begitu dicintainya walau pun mereka baru sebulan manjalin hubungan itu terus menagis. Dengan perlahan Rain menarik tubuh Go ke dalam pelukannya, di elusnya punggung namja manis tadi sekedar membuat Go lebih tenang lagi.

"Hyung maafkan aku." Ucap Go, entah kenapa Go merasa sangat bersalah padahal yang tengah mengandung dirinya. Tampaknya ia merasa tak enak hati pada Rain karena ia memiliki rahim hingga akhirnya menimbulkan aib seperti ini dan kalau aib ini sampai bocor kemuka publik sudah bisa di pastikan kalau nama Rain pasti akan tercoreng dan karir namja tampan tadi pasti akan berakhir saat itu juga.

"Sssttt… Sudah jangan menangis hapus air matamu." Ucap Rain sambil membingkai wajah Go dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hyung aku takut." Ucap Go pada Rain yang sedang mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

"Sudah ne tenang, ada aku. Aku akan bertanggungjawab." Rain mengecup kening Go membuat namja manis tadi binggung. Bukankah Rain sedang mearah padanya karena kehamilannya itu, tapi kenapa Rain tiba-tiba saja berubah manis seperti ini? Binggung Go.

"Maksud hyung?" Tanya Go tak paham.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan padamu sebulan yang lalu. Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Aku akan menikahimu, tak akan ku biarkan kau membunuh calon anakku yang ada di dalam sini." Ucap Rain sambil mengelus perut Go yang masih rata.

"Hyung… mau menikahiku?" Tanya Go memastikan, Rain menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Ya, namja tampan ini memang sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan bertanggungjawab atas semua yang sudah ia perbuat. Rain akan bersikap gentle dan tak akan melarikan diri dari masalah yang ia buat sendiri, "Tapi hyung bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuaku, sekolah lalu karirmu?" Tanya Go.

"Biar aku yang mengatakan semuanya pada umma dan appa-mu kalau kau takut, dan lagi aku tak mau kau yang memberitahukan semua pada mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka marah padamu lalu memukulmu, aku tak mau itu terjadi. Jadi biar aku yang bertanggungjawab semuanya ne. kalau mereka mau marah ya marah padaku yang sudah menodai anaknya yang manis ini bukan padamu Go, kau tak salah. Untuk soal sekolah kita pikirkan nanti. Kalau soal karirku… Aku lebih memilih calon anakku dan juga kau Honey." Ucap Rain sambil mencubit hidung Go gemas lalu mengecupnya. Go yang mendengar perkataan Rain tak bisa menahan senyum kebahagiaannya. Ternyata namja tampan yang ada di depannya kini benar-benar seorang namja sejati yang tak mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap Go yang lansgung memeluk tubuh Rain erat. Rain terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Go, dibalasnya pelukan Go dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Saranghae Go, kau benar-benar sudah merengut hatiku saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Ucap Rain sambil mengecupi bahu kiri Go.

"Nado hyung, aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Go senang. Namja manis ini sudah tak lagi menagis, yang tersisa hanya senyuman penuh kebahagiaan saja yang terukir manis di bibirnya.

"Nanti malam ku antar pulang ne, kedua orang tuamu ada di rumah tidak?" Tanya Rain pada Go yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Sekarang Go malah menyandar dengan manja di dada Rain.

"Ne ada." Jawab Go sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan melamarmu dengan resmi." Ucap Rain yang malah membuat Go terkejut.

"Secepat itu kah?" Tanya Go sambil menatap wajah Rain.

"Memang mau kapan lagi Go kalau tidak secepatnya? Menunggu sampai perutmu membesar atau sampai anak kita lahir?" Tanya Rain balik pada Go.

"Tapi aku belum siap hyung. Aku takut mereka akan marah padaku." Ucap Go.

"Jangan khawatir, semua pasti berjalan dengan mulus." Ucap Rain sambil membelai wajah Go. "Kemarilah peluk aku. Tidak kah kau merindukanku? Kita habiskan beberapa jam ini bertiga ne, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Rain sambil menarik namja manis tadi lagi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga rindu padamu hyung." Go ikut memeluk tubuh Rain menyalurkan rasa rindu yang semakin terasa mengebu-gebu di dalam dadanya. Akhirnya siang itu pun mereka lalui dengan kebersamaan sekedar untuk melepas rasa rindu satu sama lain. Lalu malamnya Rain mengantarkan Go pulang ke rumahnya sambil melamar namja manis tadi untuk menjadi istrinya.

*** The End ***


End file.
